


Love Foolosophy

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mighty Capin' Justice Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MF100, Week 7</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Foolosophy

**Author's Note:**

> MF100, Week 7

Ben _likes_ her.

She's braver than anything he's ever known, and she's got this smile that makes his stomach bubble with warmth, and he really, really likes her.

But she's not all there. She answers calls, from whom, she won't say. She usually leaves afterwards. The worst is when they're talking, and he looks over to see that she is gazing off into nothing. She is somewhere else completely.

He has convinced himself it's not some_one_, it's some_thing_. And since he likes her, he pretends the secrecy, running, and vacancy don't bother him. She's near him, and that should be enough.


End file.
